Akane Owari
Akane Owari is a character in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and is a survivor of the Island Life of Mutual Killing and a resident of Jabberwock Island. She had the talent of Ultimate Gymnast before falling into despair and later escaping to the real world. Appearance Akane is a tall and athletic young woman with rather dark skin and a very large bust. She has messy, shoulder-length brown hair and slightly lighter brown eyes. Her physique shows her athleticism, as she is rather muscular, especially around her abs and lower body. However, due to starving herself as a member of Ultimate Despair, she has become noticeably skinnier and weaker. Although her clothes don't really show it, she has become paler and her bones more visible through her skin. She wears a white button-up shirt with short sleeves, which always has the top few buttons undone to show her cleavage, because otherwise it wouldn't be able to fit. The bottom button is also usually undone, although it is much less noticeable. She also wears a red skirt with white loafers. Personality Akane has a love for fighting and can often be considered fiery, but she has little motivation and is often apathetic. She is prone to mood swings, with a somewhat violent attitude and is very eager to challenge anyone to a fight, no matter who it is. If someone is physically strong, she has a lot of respect for them. Akane is also almost obsessed with food, to the point of being able to eat just about anything. To her, food is the most important thing, because one will die without it. Akane almost has compulsive tendencies towards eating. Even if she isn't hungry, Akane binge eats if she can, and it's often very hard for her to stop. She isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, tending to say things that are very out of place or random, and not understanding things that are complex or subtle, instead defaulting to "shut up or I'm gonna punch you". She also doesn't understand things like sex, due in part to her naivety, and the sexual harassment she experienced when she was younger. It's easy to get Akane to believe whatever you tell her, showing that she is very gullible as well. Akane often can't tell lies from truth, and if someone is strong or in a position of power, she tends to automatically believe them. Akane also doesn't perceive sexual harassment as wrong or bad, due to her past. She will offer to strip or to let someone grope her as a reward or apology, with no shame or knowledge of what's wrong with it. Akane is rarely embarrassed, although it is possible to embarrass her with romance and silly or girly clothes. She also tends to forget people and their personalities, although this isn't out of not caring. She has trouble making herself vulnerable or asking for help, which she perceives as being weak or shameful. She claims that she doesn't get scared or worried about anything, which is blatantly false, as Akane has an obvious fear of ghosts and becomes very tense when she can't find food. However, Akane is also content with almost everything, even things that are very low quality. She isn't used to being treated with respect and being given a decent place to stay, and these things make her confused. Backstory (copied from official wiki) As a child, Akane lived in a very poor area where people were dying frequently. In the mornings, it wasn't that rare to find dead bodies. Because of this, she never bothered to make close friends, or even learn any names (it's also possible that she developed her fear of ghosts because of this). Akane was regularly starving and as a result, she values food more than anything. She was also beaten up at times. Through all this, no one helped her and she learned to rely on herself. She considered her home area a crappy place filled with crappy people. Akane lived together with her seven siblings (including Midori) and unemployed parents. She states that her "mom or dad would change", and that "there would be more siblings every time". Akane believed that it was her responsibility to take care of her younger siblings and she worked many part-time jobs. When she worked as a waitress, she sometimes stole leftovers for her family. In Akane's dark life, sexual harassment was the norm for her. She was often chased by perverts, which made her skilled at parkour. Her stepmother's lovers groped her when they were drunk and told her to do "weird" jobs, like serve them food while not wearing any underwear. When Akane worked as an actual waitress, there was an old gymnastics coach that used to come to the cafe all the time. The man groped her and kept telling her that she had an amazing body. However, the man also suggested Akane to join gymnastics. After many times being persuaded, Akane finally agreed. She started doing gymnastics for money and thanks to this, Akane and her siblings were able to move out and lived together in a new home. Relationships Hajime Hinata Hajime is sometimes rather annoyed by Akane's forgetfulness and naivety, but he also obviously cares about her. He is rather horrified to hear about the conditions that Akane grew up in, and worries about her in regards to her binge eating and reduced health due to starving herself before. Akane also worries about Hajime, wanting him to eat more because she perceives him as skinny. Hajime enjoys Akane's cheery attitude, and also seems to envy it as well, even though her naivety as a result is less than ideal. Ryuichi Tochikura Ryuichi and Akane have grown very close, such that they almost resemble a couple to people on the outside. The two of them often enjoy doing things that most others would perceive as stupid or dangerous, such as hanging out on the rooftops and running on the railings of bridges. However, Akane doesn't seem to understand Ryuichi's nihilism or the deeper motivations behind what he does, instead thinking that he's doing these things for fun like she is. The two of them enjoy playing with Peanut Butter as well, being the only two people who aren't afraid of him in some capacity. Midori Owari Akane is highly protective over her little sister, showing a side of herself that not many people know about. She wishes to keep Midori happy and fed, which results in her feeding Midori without anyone else's knowledge or permission, and taking her wherever she wants to go on the island with no complaints. As Midori is only eight years old, and doesn't understand the consequences of her actions, she loves to tease and play tricks on whoever is nearby, much to everyone else's annoyance. Akane usually turns a blind eye to this. Mariko Akane and Mariko have a fairly decent relationship, including a love for punching things and a similar upbringing. The two of them, along with Midori, tend to cause trouble and annoy other people, as well as challenging them to fights. Quotes * Yo! The name's Akane Owari! Nice to meetcha!” * “I can't handle difficult stuff. I'll leave the rest to you guys.” * “Can I solve this by hitting it hard enough?” * “I WON'T LOSE!” * “I'm starting to get pumped up!” * “Shut up! None of this stuff matters if I win! All I have to do is win!” * “There sure are lots of strong people in this world!” * “They say the world is full of treasure!” * “I'll remember it easier if you keep givin' me food or somethin'.” * “I'm not interested in someone who looks like they have low fighting power.” * “I don't deal with anything lower than trash, y'know?” * “Setting records and winning competitions is easy money!” * “Whenever I see small things that don't look like they're eatin' much, I can't help feelin' worried.” * “You can't survive if ya don't eat when you can, y'know?” * “When things don't make sense, the only thing I can do is stuff my face!” * “...There's no way I'd ever worry about anything!” * “I...I'm not weak... Being weak is bad.” * “If you get kicked around and beat up, or cry and scream that there's no food or medicine, no one'll help you.” * “I was much stronger when I was alone! Stop sayin' things that don't make sense!” * “All right, if ya don't wanna friggin' get punched, just stand still and lemme punch ya!” * “Listen up! The emptier your head, the more dreams you can stuff inside it, y'know!” * “I didn't know glue was edible...” * “I-I get it... I lost. Boil me, burn me, take off my clothes... Do whatever ya want to me!” * “D-Don't say deep stuff... I...don't really get it...” * “Who cares about the duct tape...? We might as well settle this with Rock Paper Scissors.” * “I know guys have tails that get hard when they're grabbed!” * “At time like this, you should always strike from a good angle. Just like fixin' an old TV.” * “There are some things we're better off not knowin'!” * “I don't like thinkin' about complicated stuff... If there's someone strong worth fightin', I'll fight... That's just who I am, y’know? ...That's what it means to be confident, right? Then...I'm gonna choose this!” * “It makes sense to feel scared, right?” Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Remnant of Despair Category:Canon characters